


The One

by lemondroplife



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Chance Meetings, F/M, Moving On, Sad and Happy, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemondroplife/pseuds/lemondroplife
Summary: In which Yachi has a chance meeting with Kuroo during their university years.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Yachi Hitoka, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	The One

**Author's Note:**

> Head empty just this fic in my head for the longest time. It's a song fic so I would suggest that you listen to **"the 1 by Taylor Swift"** while reading it. Because ✨mood✨. 
> 
> It's like an alternate universe piece to "Maybe In Another Lifetime" and it's basically what would have been if Yachi and Kuroo met and circumstances were different. You don't need read the other fic, but don't you want to? It's even finished! 
> 
> Happy Monday beans!!

**_I'm doing good, I'm on some new shit. Been saying "Yes" instead of "No"._ **

Yachi was exhausted and the second semester had only just started - she still had another three months of this left. It had been a tiring first week of campus and she was excited to get home and sleep.

She was still sitting in the lecture hall, waiting for the rush of students exiting to die down. She really wasn't in the mood to be shoved and elbowed by impatient students.

Gathering her belongings together she walked down the aisle to the exit, wondering what her roommate was going to cook for dinner, slightly relieved that it wasn't her turn to cook tonight - she really was beat.

Exiting the lecture building and rummaging through her tote bag, while simultaneously attempting to look for her earphones - which always had the habit of making its way right to the bottom of her bag.

Avoiding bumping into someone was absolutely inevitable and with a soft thump she collides with a tall back.

The scent of menthol and sandalwood filling her nose and in an instant she was 16 and reminded of a distant memory of summer in Tokyo.

Looking up from her tote bag she was met by a pair of golden orbs staring down at her.

"Yachi?" He asked incredulously.

"Kuroo, what are you doing here?" She didn't mean to come off so blunt, but she was in shock.

"I should be asking you the same question." He said smiling. "I go to school here."

"But I thought you were at Tokyo Tech?" It was something he had spoken about often when they used to text.

_Used to._

"I did my undergrad there, I'm here for my honors now." It made sense. The University of Tokyo had a really great Science Programme. "What about you, I should be asking **you** what you're doing here."

She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks, he was indeed the Tokyo native. Yachi was the odd one out here. But still, she answered confidently - "I go to school here as well. Second year in Graphic Design." She smiled up at him, heart fluttering a bit.

She wasn't the Yachi she was all those years ago. Growing out of her paranoia and was not so easily flustered. She was different, a confident young adult ready to take on the world.

**_And if my wishes came true, it would have been you. In my defense I have none._ **

"You should have told me you were in Tokyo." He said gently.

It was true. She could have called or messaged. Let him know that she was around.

"I guess so, but you know me Kuroo, I never want to be a bother and you know... Life." She trails off.

"Yeah... Life." He says rubbing the back of his neck, sounding a bit disappointed.

The look of tenderness making the butterflies in her stomach flutter even harder and her heart leap into her throat.

Was this their second chance?

**_If one thing had been different. Would everything be different today?_ **

Maybe if she had tried a bit harder to stay in contact with him or had she been a year older, would things really have been different between the two of them. If they had a little more time together that summer.

But that's the thing about summer flings - it's just a fling.

Yachi bites the side of her cheek, mustering up the courage to ask him if he would like to have a coffee after his lecture - the tiredness she was feeling suddenly dissipating.

"Would you -"

She's cut off by a beautiful dark-haired girl coming up beside Kuroo and clutching his arm. "Sorry I'm late, the train was running late." She looks between the pair and then up at Kuroo. "Friend?"

He smiles at her lovingly and Yachi instantly knows.

"Yeah, from high school." Yachi this is Miki. My girlfriend."

Oddly it doesn't feel weird and she doesn't feel disappointed.

Yachi smiles and bows a bit. "Nice to meet you Miki."

She beams at Yachi and bows in response. "A pleasure to meet you too Yachi. I'll save a seat for you." She says giving Kuroo's arm a reassuring small squeeze. Miki gives Yachi another smile before heading into the lecture hall.

"She's pretty. How long have you been together?"

"Almost two years. She was the reason I decided to continue with my post-grad."

"I'm happy for you Kuroo." Yachi said and she truly meant it, no malice behind it.

He seems like he wants to say something but was interrupted by what looked like his lecturer walking into the lecture hall. Looking down at his phone he sighs. "My class is going to start soon."

"It was really nice bumping into you Kuroo." Yachi says and once again she means it. It genuinely comes from the bottom of her heart. She smiles brightly up at him.

They had their moment back in high school and it was perfect. She has no regrets about the way things have gone. Yachi was content in life and seeing Kuroo just reminded her of one of her fondest memories.

"Don't be a stranger, okay." He says one final time before heading into the lecture hall.

She shoots him one last smile before heading in her own direction.

**_But it would've been fun. If you would've been the one._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact - this had been written for the longest time (like way back in December), but I wanted to finish "Maybe In Another Lifetime" before I posted this one.


End file.
